


John x Paul (Ringo's Jealousy Of A Forbidden Romance)

by FaultyCorn



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultyCorn/pseuds/FaultyCorn
Summary: This was apart of a horrible fan fiction contest between me and some friends, don't take this seriously.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney, Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	John x Paul (Ringo's Jealousy Of A Forbidden Romance)

It's 1967...

The rest of The Beatles sat in Ringo's living room while Ringo prepared all of them some sandwiches. John turned too Paul slowly with tears in his eyes.

"I don't love Yoko, Paul. She's really weird, like she's talking about coughing into a mic and that's her next art project." He said sadly.

"But that's not real art. What we do is real art," responded Paul, looking concerned, yet also proud.

"That's what I said, but there's another reason I don't love her anymore," John said, slowly grinning. "Paul, I think I'm gay-"

"Well that's alright John, I've been thinking I might be as well." 

"Well that kind of makes this better, because uh," John sputtered "I want to date you Paul." Said John without skipping a beat.

They stared into each-other's eyes furiously. Followed by a single kiss. Then another.

After a few minutes of them furiously making out, Ringo walks in. "Anyone want some sandwiches?" Ringo stared at them for a few minutes. They stared back with saliva all over their lips. "What the hell guys?" Ringo said furiously.

A few days later...

John and Paul sat on the bed. John rubbed Paul's thigh. "What squishy thighs you have, Paul." He said.

Paul nodded smirking. "The word thighs makes me horny John, you know that." John slid off his pants. Paul gasped for it was a tremendously small shlong. " I can't work with this John." All of the sudden his dong became bigger than Danny DeVito's. "Now that's some package."

Moaning ensued from the room. "All you need is love." John moaned furiously. Pauls eyes lit up.

"That's it!" Paul said overjoyed.

"That's what Paul?"

"The name of our new song!"

"God damn it Paul, can we get back to our hot and glorious love making!" John said angrily.

"No we have to get to work on this right now!"

John put away his massive meat flute. They got writing.

Two years later...

John sat at Ringo's kitchen table. "Want sandwiches?" He asked.

"I'm ok Ringo." 

"I wanted to ask you something John, are you having an affair with Paul?"

"No, why'd you ask that?"

"Because I caught you guys when trying to give you sandwiches on multiple occasions."

"Too much acid Ringo."

"Oh that makes sense."

"I love our dentist."

"Me to John."

A moment passed then Ringo decided to speak again "I like Paul, like I think I love him, and not peace and love peace and love, I mean love." "If you where dating Paul I'd probably hire a hitman on you." He then laughed, John joined but he was very nervous.

John ran straight home. Dialled his phone and called Paul. 

"Hello baby." Paul said in a sexy tone.

"You know how we where going to tell Ringo." John said concerningly.

"Yes?" Paul responded confused.

"He'll kill me if he finds out!"

"No he won't."

"Yes he definitely will."

"Are you high John?"

"No."

"Sure."

John walked to Paul's house. "Hey Johny boy," said Paul answering the door. "Have you seen what year it is?"

"Yeah it's 1969." Responded John in a confused tone.

"Yeah, 69!" Paul said with hornyness radiating from his entire body. His pants dropped, John got instantly hard.

After very very rough intercourse John said "Paul I wasn't joking about Ringo, I think he might."

"Nonsense." He replied.

1979 New Years Eve...

"Who wants sandwiches?" Ringo said entering the room. "I know since the break up we've all been sad and alone." John and Paul looked at each other. "But this new year can be a new us, what do you say?" Ringo starred at the two.

"I think I'm done, we've all moved on. The Beatles are dead. Squashed." Paul responded sorrily. A tear fell down Ringo's face. "But we can still hangout. Y'know like you and John can do a shit ton of LSD."

"It won't be the same," Ringo said.

"Nothing ever will." Chimed in John gazing at Paul's crotch.

The clock hit twelve "Happy new year!" Chanted John and Paul.

"Happy new year." Ringo said glumly.

June 19th 1980

John awoke next to Paul. John rubbed Paul's shirtless chest. "Baby it's time to get up." 

"Why?" Paul groaned back.

"I'm divorcing Yoko." He said.

Paul's eyes shot open. "Let's do this!"

They walked to the door step hand in hand. John slowly turned the door knob, only to see Ringo and Yoko sitting with cups of tea. Ringo looked at them, then looked at their hands. Ringo flipped the table. "You mother fucker!" He shouted.

Yoko stood up angrily. "John how could you do this to me!" She got down on her knees, "I helped you write Revolution 9."

John pulled out divorce papers looking glum. "I'm sorry Yoko, but your fucking weird, and Ringo, I love Paul, and you can't stop that."

The room fell silent with rage fuming in the air. "Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Ringo.

"Ringo?" Asked Paul.

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Ringo again.

Ringo went on to scream for fifteen minutes and thirty two seconds, until everyone left. Even after they had left all you could hear was Ringo's loud yelling, soon followed by glass breaking.

When the two got home they snuggled on the couch and watching T.V. John turned to Paul and put his hand on his thigh. They got straight up and took each other to the bed. While going at it, a door bell rang. Quickly the two put on their pants and shirts and answered the door.

"Uh gentlemen, we've got a noise complaint, could you keep it down?" An officer asked.

"Yes we can, sorry." Paul apologized. The officer left and Paul walked over to John. "I think once the divorce is final we should get married," he said.

October 8 1980...

"I think we should invite Ringo to the wedding." Paul said to John.

"So he can scream even more?" John responded.

"I think he should be there, he might come around."

"He'll kill me."

"Bollocks. I'll call him right now." Paul reached for the phone and dialled the number. "Hello Ringo, I know you aren't happy with us but I think you should come to our wedding."

There was a silence, then screaming from Ringo.

December 8 1980

John was on a walk, just for some exercise, then a fan walked up. "Can you sign this?" he asked hopefully. John of course did, but right after was killed by him. Ringo watched from a distance, smirking.

Paul sat at home, watching a film while dancing. The phone went and he picked it up. "John's dead." The phone hung up. Paul slayed dan on the couch, and cried, he should have headed John's warnings it all he could think.

1967...

John awoke from his LSD induced comma. Paul, Ringo and Yoko stood over him. "Guys, I had one hell of a trip," he said.


End file.
